thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clara Crescent
Clara also saved me, we debate of who was going to be the leader and we picked Clara because she saved us both from my partner and Brandon. -Nichole Peyton talking about Clara during the Smilingtribute's 130th Annual Hunger Games. 'Basic Information' 'Tribute' Name: 'Clara Crescent '''Age: '''Sixteen '''District: '''Three (Six, Eight) '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Clara is a nice girl with a large brain. She loves to talk and spread her knowledge upon other people, which some may find annoying. However, she knows a lot about the Hunger Games and common arenas and the basics behind it, which may interest a possibly ally. Even though she's talkative, she listens to other people, knowing that to gain more knowledge, you have to listen before you speak. She'll quiet down in a heartbeat if an elder or someone else is talking. Clara is either outgoing and fun or sober and appropriate in occasions. Normally, she's fun and outgoing, unless her life's on the line, and makes friends easier this way. However, when she's sober and appropriate, it's always during a serious time, like if her ally is dying or someone is sick. Nonetheless, people usually love Clara because of her politeness and her maturity at such a young age. '''Weaponry: '''Clara has never actually used weaponry before, like most other tributes in the Hunger Games. During training, she'll mainly focus on using a kama, since she enjoys the weapon and is easily able to kill someone with it. She can throw a kama in the case of an emergency, or when a tribute is trying to flee, but she's usually able to use her speed, stealth and kama in a perfect combination to take someone down. However, she knows that a kama in the cornucopia will be extremely rare, so, if she doesn't find one there, then she'll use a throwing axe, another weapon she learned. With throwing axes, she doesn't rely much on her speed, which makes it harder for her. She's not entirely accurate if she or the target is moving while she's throwing, and the chances that somebody would be standing still while she throws isn't common. '''Appearance: ' 'History: ' My mother was a tribute in the Hunger Games, where she died. She gave birth to me when she was only sixteen years old, and shortly after, was reaped. My father was unknown since my mother was, as some would say, a "sex-aholic" since she had sex with so many men in high school. I don't remember those Hunger Games very well, I was only a few weeks old when it happened, but I do know that she came in fourth place, since the other three tributes were Careers. Since my father wouldn't reveal himself, and since the orphanages in District Three weren't "good quality", I was raised by my grandparents, who had every right to hate me. They warned my mother about the risks of having sex before marriage and now, they're stuck caretaking for their granddaughter after their daughter died. However, while they may have despises me, I loved them with all my heart. There wouldn't be a day where I wasn't fascinated by how far technology has gone from the time they were born to present day. It's appalling to imagine what it would be like to live through a period of technological advancement. And, while they told me the stories of the Hunger Games while they were little, I began to learn more than any school could ever teach me. And that says something because I live in District Three. While my grandparents' stories were fascinating, it was even more fascinating when they taught me mathematics and science at the age of three and literature at the age of four. They even said that I could be homeschooled if I wanted because they started to warm up to me and enjoyed our conversations. It was nice to know that I wasn't hated by my own family, and even better to know that they liked you. However, when I turned five, my father, the one who had sex with my mother to give birth to me, showed up. I didn't even know he existed, but there he was, just graduated from college and ready to take care of me. But my grandparents didn't believe him one second. They forced us to perform a DNA test, but surely enough, he was my biological father. I didn't want to live with my biological father, though, I wanted to learn from my grandparents and I didn't want to start over with someone else. I hated the idea of even having a father since grandparents are wiser and more experienced, whereas, knowing my mother's past, my father was probably a "sex-aholic" with drinking issues. What could he teach me? However, I was lucky. Since I was only five and since my father only recently revealing himself to be my biological father, I was able to choose whether I would stay with my grandparents like my mother wanted or go with my father. I obviously chose my grandparents, since my father would have never been cool enough or knowledgeable enough to teach me. But it wasn't that easy to lose my father. He would do anything to just bring me home, but no matter what he did, I always found my way out of it. I hid drugs inside the wheels of his car when he came to my house to talk to my grandparents. Eventually, I told the mayor about how he came to my grandparents' house high and to search his house for drugs. The mayor found them right where I hid them. My father was imprisoned, much to his denial as he honestly didn't do anything except for being a bad father. I was only eight when my father went to jail and I couldn't be happier about the day when I no longer had to worry about him. My life could go back to normal, worrying about the Hunger Games and how to make friends. I easily made friends, since I'm a talkative, nice, loveable girl. But I wasn't always the best at maintaining them. Since I never went to school, my only friends were my neighbors and I spent most of my time listening to my grandparents tell stories, which was lame to my friends. Even so, I lost a lot when my grandfather died just a year after my father's imprisonment. I went to the funeral and couldn't move on for nearly a month. My grandmother started to drink a little, but never getting to the point where she was drunk. She spent long hours in deep depression and, in order to learn, I started to attend a school with my local neighbors. I learned things that didn't even appeal to me like the Hunger Games did. I wasn't obsessed with the Hunger Games, in fact, I was disgusted by them, but I loved to learn about technology and all the technology is incorporated into the Hunger Games. I was able to make friends easier now that I actually went to school and was known of being the most disruptive, but most knowledgeable in my grade. I told the other children about the technology of the Hunger Games and the flaws in their systems. I was able to use circuit diagrams to show my classmates ways that they could minimize these flaws, but I never told a teacher. I was helping my classmates for the Hunger Games and how to get out. I didn't want a teacher to take my diagrams and bring them to the Capitol. One day, though, my classmate told a teacher about my "amazing things". The teacher stood by my desk, telling me to hand her the diagram, but I told her I left it at home. If I didn't bring it tomorrow though, I would be expelled. So that night, I went home and quickly drew something that would be bad enough that I wouldn't want to show it to her, but moderate enough that the other children would find it fascinating. I brought my mother's skull. While the teacher threw up when she saw it, she understood why I didn't want to show her and let me leave school early, so I could return the skull where it belonged. From that day forward, I never told my classmates about diagrams and the flaws in the Capitol. I wished they all would die in the Hunger Games, which is rather disturbing for a nine year old to think about. The next few years of my life were pretty boring, I gained in the steady routine of going to school, doing homework, helping my grandmothers and et cetera. My grandmother became sick throughout the years, but she always managed through the rough spots and was pleased that I would stay home with her the days she was. We grew a special relationship where we began to understand each other, but this doesn't mean I became awkward. I still had friends at school who were close to me to, but with my grandmother, we were closer. When I was twelve years old, I wasn't reaped, but I did start to worry. My grandmother started to starve, since my grandfather's profits were no longer coming in, so I applied for tesserae. She was pleased to see me coming home with extra food so that we would never starve. However, she always doubted letting me get tesserae, since I was the only person she had left and she didn't want to lose me. By my second reaping, I wasn't as afraid and I watched them like the Capitol said. The third wasn't hard either, nor was the fourth. Throughout the time, I had to leave school in order to provide for my grandmother and my friends helped me through it, providing us some dinner when we needed it. Some were even nice enough to buy us groceries, without forcing us to pay. But it wasn't until my fifth reaping, when I was sixteen, when my name was finally called. My grandmother wasn't there, she was on her death bed and didn't need to. But she did need medicine and that's the only thought I kept in my mind to keep me strong when I walked on stage. She needs the help and if I win, I can provide for her. And if I don't . . . we'll both die. 'Reasons for Winning: ' 'Strengths: '''Clara is extremely stealthy and quiet, making her main style of killing an assassin. Since she's not considerably the strongest, she relies heavily upon surprise attacks and killing people while they aren't prepared. She's fast, fast enough that people say she's as "fast as a cheetah," but she's smart enough to know they're just lying since nobody can run as fast as a cheetah. That's her other strenght: intelligence and wisdom. Clara knows that, in order to learn, you must first listen, a lesson that not a lot of people know at her age. Nonetheless, Clara may be a huge threat in the Hunger Games if only she survives the bloodbath with a kama. '''Weaknesses: '''Clara's huge weakness is her lack of strength. She has less than average strength, which makes head-on attacks difficult for her. While she is fairly tall and oler than other tributes, she can easily be killed by nearly everyone if she doesn't have stealth, hiding or surprise on her side. She has the terrible qualities for a leader since she listens before she talks or instructs, but does come up with good plans. Clara also cannot climb a tree or anything without help. District 3 is a pretty urban district and the only trees she's ever seen were either behind the fence and out of reach, or in a picture. Due to this, Clara also has terrible survival skills as he doesn't know how to hunt and very rarily will know whether a berry is poisonous or not. '''Strategy: ' 'Height: '''Five Feet, Seven Inches '''Fears: ' 'Token: ' 'Alliance: '''Clara prefers not to ally with anyone, since she thinks they'll just slow them down. However, if she meets someone that 'Mentor Name: '''Clara Crescent '''Age: Twenty Five. District: Three. Gender: '''Female. '''Personality: The effects of the Hunger Games took a major toll on Clara's personality. While she still is smart and talkative, she prefers to stay away from people, with the exception of the other victors and her family. She avoids talking about the Hunger Games at all costs, even though she didn't experience as much fighting as the other tributes. Whenever someone looks up to her as a role model, she absolutely despises this since she deeply regrets leaving her allies behind, instead of trying to save them. Appearance: ''' '''Life After Her Victory: After winning the Hunger Games at the age of sixteen, Clara quickly became somewhat cynical and quiet. Her grandmother was nearly dead by the time Clara returned, but Clara was able to afford medicine that healed her. When Clara started to attend school again, after about a year or two after her victory, she was bombarded by friends, but she knew they just wanted her riches and publicity so she denied their friendship. However, she did become friends with a boy at her school, Luke Hendrix, and the two started dating. They've been dating for seven years and Luke is very close to proposing to Clara, but fear keeps him from it, even though Clara is deeply in love with him. Mentoring Style: 'Clara cares for all of her tributes and always plans on learning all about them during the train ride to the Capitol. When she learns about the tributes, she usually advises them accordingly. If she was mentoring a nerdy, weak tribute, then she would advise them not to go far into the bloodbath and spend most of the days setting up traps and killing at nights. If it was a stronger tribute, she would let them go farther into the bloodbath and get some weaponry. During the days, they could be hunting instead of hiding. However, for all of her tributes, she always advises them to be loners since the pain of losing allies are terrible. But she won't stop anyone from trying to ally with another tribute. 'Participated Hunger Games Rainbow Shifter's An Assassin Games Date Created: April 14th, 2014. Placing: '__ out of 24th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '''Three. '''Alliance: '''Nobody. '''Training Score: ' '(Highest) Odds: ' 'Kills: ' 'Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. Nlby001's The Monster Games Date Created: April 26th, 2014. Placing: '__ out of 26th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: ' Three. 'Alliance: '''Nobody. '''Training Score: ' '(Highest) Odds: ' 'Kills: ' 'Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. HaraiGoshi345's The 400th Annual Hunger Games Date Created: April 26th, 2014. Placing: '__ out of 28th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '''Five. '''Alliance: 'Shira Teresa (District Three), Bernice Amias (District Six), Clair Gravenstein (District Seven). 'Training Score: '''Five. '(Highest) Odds: '11-1. '''Kills: ' 'Killer: ' 'Cause of Death: ' 'Day of Death: ' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. Smilingtribute's 130th Annual Hunger Games Date Created: April 27th, 2014. Placing: '''Victor out of 28th. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '''Three. '''Alliance: Nichole Peyton (District Five), Eliza Herader (District Ten). Training Score: 'Eight. '(Highest) Odds: '''19-1. '''Kills: '''Two. Noah Ragman (District Two), Brandon Ivey (District Six). '''Killer: '''N/A. '''Cause of Death: '''N/A. '''Day of Death: '''N/A. '''Hunger Game's Status: Complete. ViniciusDeAssis1999's The 299th Hunger Games Date Created: May 4th, 2014. Placing: '''__ out of 32nd. '''Status: '''Alive. '''District: '''Three. '''Alliance: Victorie Pontius (The Capitol). Training Score: Eight. (Highest) Odds: '23-1. '''Kills: ' '''Killer: Cause of Death: Day of Death: ''' '''Hunger Game's Status: Incomplete. 'Quotes' 'Etymology' 'Trivia' Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Victors Category:Mentors Category:Females Category:District 3 Category:District 6 Category:District 8 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:FrostyFire's Tributes Category:FrostyFire's Tributes of the Tiers Category:Unfinished